


SUHO x READER

by LOVESHOTEXOWRITER (Psychosinner)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosinner/pseuds/LOVESHOTEXOWRITER
Summary: Suho might be in love with you but he's the master of your bedroom and saying no is not an option.





	SUHO x READER

“Take off your shirt,” Suho's words mean business and you know what not complying could mean. Another week of being punished. If it was something like being spanked you wouldn't have minded it so much but what if he makes you go without an orgasm for a whole week like last time. No, you are not looking forward to that, even though in the end he gave you the kind of orgasms that had your entire body shaking. 

So, you decide to give him what he wants. Still standing in his bedroom, you pull your shirt over your head. 

After you drop your shirt to the floor, you try to cover your exposed breasts with your hands.Suho watches you cover them and grabs your forearms and forces you to pull down your arms, exposing them again for him. After looking at you in that way, with an unending lust, for a moment he grasps them both in his hands, rubbing them gently and you know he's doing it to remind you who's in charge. Him. Obviously. And he won't let you forget. 

 

“You're beautiful,” he says and you're at a loss for words so you add nothing to the conversation. 

Suho moves his thumbs along the bottom of your breasts as he rubs and circles your nipples until they’re hard. Once he's finally stopped he steps back a little. 

“Now your panties,” he demands. “Take them off.”

Slowly, you pull down your panties, showing off your little patch of pubic hair. Once your panties are down you kick them to the side feeling completely exposed.

“Use your fingers, I want you to touch yourself,” Suho gives you yet another order, all the while looking you up and down. 

Not even knowing why you're doing it, but knowing enough about him to not question his methods, you slipped one finger inside you and opened up your legs. 

You rub around your opening with two fingers in little circles, a bit surprised with how wet you already are. Then you run your fingers up and down between the lips of your pussy, enjoying the familiar wave of pleasure washing over you. You look at him, and he seems mesmerized by you. So you continue running those fingers over your slit, sometimes sliding your middle finger in to hit a really good spot and then you would go back to rubbing all around your lips. 

As you reach up to rub one breast while you touch yourself, you notice him move a bit. When you look at him again he's pulling his boxers down and he starts stroking his dick while he continues to look at you. Suho is fully hard and it was obvious how excited he was just watching you. This excites you too. So, you throw your head back, close your eyes, and start rubbing your clit in quick circles, feeling the pressure starting to build up, much quicker than you're used to. 

You almost scream when you feel your hips being adjusted and your hand get pushed out of the way, before you could even understand what was happening. You open your eyes and when you look down you find Suho's head at your crotch, as he plants his tongue on your clit and he's relentless with his movements. The pressure you had started to feel immediately releases and you squeeze your legs together while your body takes control, and you feel wave after wave of climax until you finally relax . His tongue was both so soft and gentle but so stimulating against your sensitive spot. 

Looking at Suho sitting on the floor in front of you, not realizing when he got his head out from between your thighs, you feel like returning the favor. He's looking at you in almost amazement, like you're the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, still stroking his dick, while his eyes move over every part of you.

Just as you're about to get on the floor with him, he stands and removes his shirt. He has such a good body, defined abs and chest muscles. You can't look away as he gets closer to you and then lifts you off the floor. You can feel his hard dick pressing against your under-thigh and you realize just how hard he is.

“What are you doing? Put me down.” You look at his eyes for the first time since he removed his shirt. He's still gazing into yours. He sets you down on the bed and kisses you. 

 

The way he kisses it's so soft. You feel his tongue pressing against your lips so you let him in, letting him lead you just as you know he likes. As he kisses you he starts rubbing your breasts again, and this time, it feels even better, and you feel a small chill running from your pussy through your body and you put your arms around his neck. He continues touching you everywhere, avoiding your pussy, until he finally finds a spot that makes you moan. He rubs you just on your hips, but it feels so good. You run your hands over Suho's chest while he's still focused on rubbing your hips and butt.

You're both breathing hard at this point and your moans elevate how he's feeling. All of a sudden, you feel something rub against your pussy. And when it touches your clit you almost jump and look down to see he was rubbing his fingers against your clit. He continues making you feel that way using his fingers to bring you to yet another orgasm and this time it comes even faster.

He kisses you again and you feel his cock pressing against your pussy. Right against the opening. He presses into you harder, and you feel the sensation of electric pleasure when he pushes his cock into you. 

“Fuck, Suho that feels so good…” you say, before it becomes impossible for you to get any more words out because he's starting to thrust harder and faster. 

Before you could say anything, his body starts to become really rigid, and he groans, not moving, still pushing all the way inside you. You feel his cock throb and pulse repeatedly inside you. As his body loosens up, he leans close, kisses you, and embraces you with a hug.

“I love you.” He whispers into your ear. 

It catches you off guard. You know how you feel but you didn’t know what to say, so you merely speak your heart's desire. “I love you too.”


End file.
